halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Incognito Era
The Incognito Era takes place from the day Project GLADIUS was created, and onwards. Description The Incognito Era was centered around the Spartan supersoldiers who were part Incognito Company,or centered around those involved with the Company. However, it also revolves around those who survived Experiment Gladiator and Project GLADIUS. Most of the supersoldiers involved in these events participate in them after the Human-Covenant war, with the exception of the first year of their first deployment. The universe also focuses on others who have made an impact on the universe, and this Expanded Universe's timeline will end in 2652, one-hundred years after Installation 04 was destroyed. |-| Events= Eras There are four eras in the Incognito Era; The Human Covenant War, the Post-War Era, the Created Crisis, and the Advancement Era, when humanity has advanced to a Tier-2 civilization by 2652. 425Assasination.png|Human-Covenant War|linktext="Genocide" JSMPic992.png|Post-War|linktext="It's not over" CreatedCrisis.PNG|Created Crisis|linktext="Betrayal" AdvancementEra.PNG|Advancement Era|linktext="Terraforming" Events 2525 Project GLADIUS' Deployment Being deployed a week after the original Spartan-II's, Project GLADIUS was sent by ONI to take out the Insurrection on Harmony. Managing to push back the rebels, they were quickly resisted when the Insurrectionist's witnessed two of them be killed by a rocket launcher. 2538 Operation: THRONE Hannah-218 and many marines participated in Operation: THRONE, where they had to sabotage a CCS-class carrier, with Hannah making every Marine evacuate after she activated the bomb, and then the SPARTAN-II jumped out of the CCS-class carrier and was taken into the UNSC Humanity's Privilege. 2540 Incognito Company's Deployment When the Company was first deployed onto the battlefield, they were deployed onto a Cove-occupied shield world, where a large amount of the Spartan's were killed by the Covenant, with others going missing. Because of this, the surviving Fireteams were separated for a large period of time, resulting in Fireteams Gamma Two, Delta Two and Iota Three being confirmed KIA after the battle was over. 2541 Rogue Participant 2 goes rogue, killing all in the Experiment, including his teammates. Installation 07 One year later, some of the remaining Spartans, whom had survived the battle, ended up going on another mission involving another Forerunner Installation, this time by accident, when the ship they were assigned to had a Slipspace drive malfunction. At this time many of the Spartan-IIIs had been spread out to different garrisons, with only two fireteams left on the ship. After they got to the installation, the ship deployed as many forces as they could to investigate, resulting in the Spartans discovering more Flood. However, a Fireteam ended up being killed, Fireteam Iota Two. 2551 MJOLNIR Fireteam Gamma One receives news of being pulled out of their Garrisons, and head to Earth. They are given Mark-V MJOLNIR Armor, and their team's name is changed to Anchor Team. Geoff-I394 goes through the same ordeal and is sent to fight the Insurrection. 2552 The Fall of Reach Anchor Team participated in the Fall of Reach, managing to escape later on. New Mombasa Anchor Team fight on New Mombasa, and they also manage to escape, with one of their own being injured. Jox Regdinal drives a Scorpion tank into the leg of a Scarab, knocking it off balance, giving Jay-I425 the chance to board the vehicle. 2553 2554 2555 2556 2557 Anchor Team and multiple other candidates complete their Spartan-IV training. 2558 Hral Torumai Anchor Team, the second wave of Incognito Company, and some of Project GLADIUS, were attacked by Hral Torumai's Covenant, known as The Prophets Vengeance. Wave-II was completely wiped out, and two of Project GLADIUS went MIA. The Second Battle of Requiem Anchor Team partook on Requiem, performing adequately. However, Randolph-I335 is killed. Micheal Tassur's first mission as a Spartan, against the Covenant, is located on the Shield World. Installation 00 After the Spartan's Prayer crashed onto Installation 00, Jay-I425, Jayne-I428, and Kal-I338 managed to locate survivors who weren't already taken out by the Banished. Jayne lead the resettelement effort, while Kal scouted out the enemy. Jay ended up leading a small team of Marines and ODSTs and attacked Banished forces. However, there were too many casualties and Jay was forced to fall back. Kal found out that the banished had been looking for a composer, and after learning this he reported back to the groups camp, sparking rumors amongst the survivors. Eventually, the survivors tried to destroy the Banished jamming stations to try and contact the UNSC, and despite destroying one of the stations, they ultimately failed at that. Battle for the Temple Eventually, the survivors discovered a Forerunner temple that held valuable forerunner weaponry, which was how Jay received his boltshot. The banished ended up up invading the temple, and the survivors ended up retaking the temple, with much resistance. Eventually, the survivors took as many forerunner weapons as they could and destroyed the temple. The Flood Two Weeks into the survivor's stay, patrols began to go missing, with no trace of them found. It was originally suspected that this was the Banished's doing, but then those suspicions were dropped when Jay went searching and returned with horrifying news; the Flood had returned. The small camp originally was going to look for the composer themselves, that is, until the Banished found it. Battle for the Composer After the Banished found the composer, UNSC, Banished, and Flood units clashed, until almost all of the UNSC forces were forced to fall back, with the Banished doing the same, with the Flood destroying it. Battle for the Index Finally, the Banished ended up finding the Activation Index, and once the survivor's found out, they, along with Fireteam Gamma One, attempting to capture it with as many forces as they could, meaning all of their forces. Eventually, all of the UNSC forces were killed except for Jay, Kal, and Jayne. Evacuation Finally, Anchor Team makes contact with a UNSC ship, the Under Summer's Gaze. Beta Hydri VI Spartan-I303, who had been fighting the Insurrection on Beta Hydri VI for four years, meets up with Anchor Team and is assisted in fighting the Insurrectionist threat. Installation 02 While Anchor Team were crashing on Installation 00, Adam-I420 had been sent on a mission by ONI to investigate Installation 02 for promeathean activity. He, along with Marines Sgt. Frederick Tyranian and Pt. Torin Qedue landed on the Installation, and while no promeatheans were found, they did find Covenant. Being outnumbered, Torin took several plasma shots to the head. Tyranian had been shot in the leg several times, and Adam managed to get to safety before fighting off the enemy. Adam ended up calling for backup, but the pelican was shot down by the Covenant's Air-to-air guns, and Adam and Tyranian were stranded, much like Anchor Team. Adam was stranded for months. However, Anchor Team had escaped from Installation 00 and they had a run-in a with a Guardian, where they would have to fight against many Promeatheans, with Fred being shot through the head. Earth After Cortana and her created took control of earth, Peter-I357 ended up fighting off as many promeatheans as he could, managing to escape to New Seattle. 2559 Cryo After Anchor Team's Pelican ran out of fuel, the four went into cryo after noticing that the Pelican had cryo pods. Tassur's Death Micheal Tassur supports Spartan-I303 place charges on a Promethean base, but is killed in the line of fire. 2560 Resolution The Created conflict ends. Postpone The UNSC and ONI postpone Smart AI production, due to the Created conflict. Return Humans who fled return to Earth and begin to rebuild. 2562 Waking Up Anchor Team woke up from cryo three years later, where they found Earth surrounded by destroyed ships, and where Spartans IIs and IIIs are in hiding, while the Spartan-IVs are dying off in a massive scale, and where the galaxy is scarred by the Human-Created conflict. Sacrifice After landing on Earth and discovering those who had decided to rebuild Earth, Anchor Team had to deal with an Insurrectionist attack. However, things worsened when more Prometheans were found on Earth. Jay, already injured, manually detonated a Slipspace bomb and sacrificed himself in the process, helping the rest of Anchor Team survive a little bit longer. Aftermath Anchor Team and Fireteam Beta Three meet up and clear the area of Jay's death for any enemy unit. None are found, and I425's body is missing. 2563 Operation:Cobra New Seattle is invaded by the Insurrection. Kal is found dead with one shrapnel wound, two knife wounds, and fifteen bullets in his chest. Adam and Jayne manage to escape the city before the insurgency detonates a HAVOK Nuke in the city. Peter-I357 is injured. 2572 IV's Reactivation The Spartan-IVs are reactivated, and are first deployed to Installation 00 and are overwhelmed by the Flood. During this time, other Spartan-IVs are sent to Earth to help rebuild. 2574 Spartan-IV Wave Another wave of Spartan-IVs are trained and are deployed to Earth for defense. Memorial A memorial is made for the Spartan-IVs who died in the Created conflict. Micheal Tassur is mentioned in the memorial. 2575 The Great Exposing ONI is embarrassed after being hacked by the United Rebel Front, where it exposes many of ONI's secrets. ONI counters by hacking the URF's mainframe, and discover Experiment Gladiator's files. ONI exposes this to the public, and questions arise within the URF. ONI decides to wait this out, and the infighting begins. The Rebel Civil War Disgusted at their leaders, a quarter of the URF revolts and fights back, but denies aid from the UNSC. This group calls itself the Hand of Shadow, and they manage to kill many UNSC and URF personnel. 2576 Civil War's Conclusion The Rebel Civil War ends, with the Hand of Shadow becoming its own faction. Treaty The United Rebel Front signs a treaty with the Unified Earth Government and becomes known as the United Colonial Separatists, being given control of Harvest, which had been re-terraformed. The Hand of Shadow signs this treaty as well, and becomes a subsection of the UCS. 2577 2578 2579 2580 2581 2582 2583 2584 2585 2586 2587 2588 2589 Repopulation Reach is recolonized. 2590 2591 2592 2593 2594 2595 2596 2597 2598 2599 2600 Propasal Captain Jessica Terlin, great-granddaughter of Will Terlin, proposes to reactivate the Spartan-III Program, but ONI turns this down, but is willing to compromise, and decide to create the Spartan-V Program, where it would take in willing adults but would use much more effective augmentations, and would still use the Gen-2 Platform, albeit updated. The UNSC also releases the Spartan-IV augmentations to the public, allowing private armies to create their own Spartan-IVs, albeit with variations of similar technology. The UNSC, however, does not declassify the blueprints of MJOLNIR armor. Entertainment A new video game, ODST, is released, where people play as an ODST and fight against the Insurrection. The game is a smash-hit, being rated 10/10 by critics, with many real ODSTs proclaiming that it was "authentic," and that it felt like the game was true to what the Human-Covenant War was like. 2601 Spartan-Vs Deployment The first Spartan-Vs are trained and deployed, where they prove themselves to be quite effective and ruthless in combat. 2603 Sanghelli Supersoldier Program The Sanghelli form their own variation of the Spartan-IV Program, where Sanghelli would be chosen and would be trained much more harshly than usual, and would use MJOLNIR Armor designed purely for Elites. They are deployed quickly and prove to be as formidable as the Spartan-IVs and Vs. |-| Stories= These are the stories in the Incognito Era. If you have made one for this universe, please add it, with your username as well. *Halo: Incognito Spartan - JayStopMotionAndMore *Halo: The Spartan's Prayer - JayStopMotionAndMore *Halo: The Warrior's Gladius - JayStopMotionAndMore |-| Characters= Note: These are all characters who have pages. If you want to see if there are any other characters that do not have pages, click here or here... UNSC ODSTs Terri Salow Spartans Incognito Company *Jay-I425 *Kal-I338 *Jayne-I428 *Adam-I420 *Randolph-I335 *Tal-I301 *Rick-I331 *Geoff-I394 *Peter-I357 *Juan-I401 *Spartan-I303 Spartan-IVs *Jox Regdinal *Micheal Tassur *Aaron Pila Project GLADIUS *Hannah-218 Gamma Company *Robert-G010 AI *Maria Covenant *Hral Torumai Insurrection *Participant 1 *Participant 2 |-| Factions= * (Active) **Project GLADIUS (Disbanded) **Incognito Company (Disbanded) ** (Disbanded) * (Disbanded) **The Prophet's Vengeance (Disbanded) * (Active) * (Active, now known as the United Seperatists as of 2576) *The Hand Of Shadow (Active) **Experiment Gladiator (Disbanded) |-| SPARTAN Programs= JSMPic995.png|Spartan-IIs|linktext="We are scarred. You? You just wait." AnchorTeamSPI.JPG|Spartan-IIIs|linktext="If we weren't ready, we'd be dead by now." JSMPic99.PNG|Spartan-IVs|linktext="Aand this is how we all die." Spartan-V.PNG|Spartan-Vs|linktext="The Finest-and-Final Spartans." Spartan-IIs The Spartan-IIs in the Incognito Era are mostly from Project GLADIUS, but also several others as well. Spartan-IIIs The Spartan-IIIs were often sent to their death, while some others would be marked as significant candidates to either become Headhunters or be given Mark-V MJOLNIR. Spartan-IVs The Spartan-IVs were countless, the most common kind of Spartan up until 2559, until they became as rare as the Spartan-IIs. However, they would be reactivated and there are still many, as Private Armies have found ways to make their own due to declassified documents. Spartan-Vs The Spartan-Vs, became one of the most notable, formidable, and abundant Spartans to exist, and was the last Spartan Program to be created, while still accepting many candidates throughout the years. |-| News= All the news you can get for the Incognito Era! Rules There aren't really many rules, except for these things: (1) Humor Humor is allowed, however, it should be to the extent that the reader should still take it seriously. If it has the humor template, it is not going to be taken seriously, especially for Characters. (2) Stories Stories can be highly debatable. It depends on how the story is told, and what characters there are. I don't really care on what storytelling you use, and honestly, you can tell the story the way you want. However, it must be at least 4-5 sentences before being added to the stories part of the page. (3) Be canon-friendly Despite that this is an expanded universe, don't go overboard, and at least have the character either get killed before the Created conflict, or you will have to have the character go through the conflict, and please note that in 2562, the Created had been defeated for some time at that point. Also, please follow the timeline above. '(4) Expand' I don't mind if you join other universes, and I certainly don't mind if you make pages outside of the Incognito Era! However, there may be some (cough cough, Bio, cough cough), who may be a little more sensitive about these sorts of things. However, I've told him that if this does happen, he will just have to deal with it, so feel free. '(5) Have Fun' But of course, we wouldn't be writing if it wasn't fun, now would we? Make sure to have lots of fun when contributing! (6) Bulletin When you join, please put on your user page so people know that your part of the Incognito Era, and so you receive news for the Incognito Era. Members/contributors The following is the list of members/contributors for the Incognito Era * JayStopMotionAndMore, creator and contributor * biojayfan, co-creator Sign-Up You wanna join? Just ask me right here! Also, don't steal my cake. That means you, !! Category:Expanded Universe